1. Field of the Invention
This invention is regarding a garment which are having the waist part which has a doubled part by a pocket, that is a pair of pants which is being capable of expansion and contraction on a waist size of a pair of pants (trousers), a skirt and the culottes skirt, etc. (hereinafter referred to as a pair of pants'), especially refers to a casual pair of pants having the L pocket at the side part of the front surface such as a pair of Jeans (a pair of jean pants and denims), a pair of cotton pants and a pair of chinos and a formal and dressy pair of pants that is not casual which have the L pocket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, the belt part size of the manufactured pair of pants such as a pair of pants, for example, is set by the designated intervals as 69 cm, 72 cm, or 75 cm and the purchasers choose the closest and the best size to the own size to buy and wear it by correcting it to the own best size or by reforming with a leather belt. However there are issues that the correcting process is necessary in case of correction of the belt size and it takes time and cost, reforming by the Leather belt causes the wrinkles around the belt part of a pair of pants which is not desirable as the design, moreover the ease of comfort when wearing is not as pleasant.
Hereupon, assuming these are solved, the engineering such as the patented invention which is stated in The Japanese Patent No. 2578079 and The Japanese Patent No. 2518804 taking part in the invention of this inventor. To be more precise, it is to make the best size capable of expansion and contraction by interfering the elastic material such as a rubber at the belt size and a part of front of a pair of pants and moreover, this inventor improved these patent inventions and invented regarding the structure of the waist size of the garment which is able to stretch smoothly being capable of expansion and contraction as well as improving the outward appearance even when the gap formed to make it capable of expansion and contraction is expanded. And this inventor applies for a patent on this invention.
The Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2001-226804 shows the engineering, it does not lower the product image by that the padding material of the waist area being visible because the elongating part that is inserted in the storing part by the elasticity of the primary elastic material contacts only with the Lining of the storing part so that the contact resistance lowers and the smooth movement between the elongating part and the storing part becomes possible and the Lining is attached interior of the storing part seen from the front side and the reverse side of the storing part.
Regarding these inventions, all are indicated as one of the embodiments of a case that a borderline between the elongating part and the storing part is brought to the side pocket of the formal pants. However, for Jeans that The L pocket is attached on the front and mainly a casual pair of pants such as a cotton pair of pants, as it's shown in FIG. 33a as well as these inventions, problems as following occur when positioning the borderline of the elongating part 103B and the storing part 103A t the side near the front center FC of The L pocket 102.
Hereupon, FIG. 33a is the partial enlarged drawing shown from the front indicating around the L pocket of pants which has The L pocket adopted structure which is capable of expansion and contraction of waist size.
FIG. 33b is partial enlarged drawing shown from reverse indicating around the L pocket before sewing on the elongating part.
FIG. 33c is partial enlarged drawing shown from reverse indicating around The L pocket after sewing on the elongating part and the storing part.
As shown in FIG. 33b, the L pocket saccate cloth 105 is sewing on back of pants 101 which has The L pocket 102. If borderline of the elongating part 103B and the storing part 103A on front side is extended straight to reverse side, the saccate cloth 105 projects from the borderline on reverse side and outward appearance gets worse. Also who wears it tuck up the Lower end of the elongating part 103B with curiosity, interior structure such as primary elastic material 110 etc. can be seen, therefore the edge of the storing part 103A to be projected diagonally as covering the saccate cloth 105.
Due to this, the reverse side of pants 101 does not lose the outward appearance, however as shown in FIG. 33c, only part 106 needs to be sewn manually to avoid sewing the saccate cloth 105 on to the elongating part 103B when sewing the elongating part 103B and the storing part 103A on to the reverse side. Because it can not be machine-sewed, it takes effort and loses mass production of the mass-produced casual pants 101.
Besides, as shown in FIG. 34a and FIG. 34b, the belt cloth stick 103a and 103b are conducted to casual pants 101 which has the L pocket 102, therefore the edge of 103B against the storing part 103A is thin as it is easy to rub and move. When the waist of pants 101 stretches and the elongating part 103B is pulled out from the storing part 103A, the elongating part 103B slips down to downward direction as the arrow shows, therefore there was an issue which lose outward appearance upper end of the elongating part 103B and the storing part 103A.
This issue, as shown in FIG. 34c and FIG. 34d, can be solved by making the elongating part 103B, as shown by the arrow, to go upward when the elongating part 103B is pulled out while rubbing and moving against the storing part 103A, the step is not occurred between upper edge and the edge of the storing part 103A and the outward appearance improves.
Hereupon, FIG. 34a and FIG. 34b are diagrams which indicate the issue areas in the event of the elongating part to be pulled out as the elongating part of pants which have the L pocket, adopted the structure of being capable of expansion and contraction on waist size, is rubbed and moved against the storing part. FIG. 34c and the FIG. 34d are the diagrams which indicate a solution of the issue in the event of the elongating part to be pulled out as the elongating part of pants which have the L pocket is adopted the structure of being capable of expansion and contraction on waist size, is rubbed and moved against the storing part.
Moreover, as shown in FIG. 33b and FIG. 33c, if 105a, the edge part 105a of the saccate cloth 105, is looped up to the upper end, the upper end of the saccate cloth 105 gets pulled following by rubbing of the elongating part 103B when the elongating part 103B stretches against the storing part 103A round the waist of the pants 101. As a result, the Left edge of the FIG. of the front bodice 104 (The edge near the L pocket 102 side by seeing from the front) which the upper end of the saccate cloth 105 is sewn on so that the outward appearance around the L pocket 102 worsen.
Accordingly, to prevent this, as shown in FIG. 35a, by conducting piping 106A after dividing the upper edge of 105A where is the edge part of the saccate cloth 105A, only internal upper edge of the saccate cloth 105A gets pulled following rubbing and moving of the elongating part 103B which means the Left edge in FIG. of 104 front bodice which the outer upper edge of the saccate cloth 105A does not get pulled and this part does not go tight. Therefore a fine outward appearance can be kept even by seeing from the front side.
However, even when conducting the piping 106A s shown in FIG. 35b, in case that the piping is conducted by expanding the piping 100a after dividing the raw fabric upper end of the saccate cloth 105A by putting the slit 100a, closer the stitch 106a gets to the slit 100a edge 100b, closer it gets to the slit 100a edge and less the stitch 106a margin as it goes lower of piping 106A. The strength of 106b, the Lower part of the piping 106A, gets weak and by wearing the pants 101A which has The L pocket 102 for a long period of time and repeating laundering a number of times, there is a case that the piping 106A comes off because the stitch 106a of lower part 106b gets undone, so there was concern that the saccate cloth 105A tears from divided part 100a. 
Hereupon, FIG. 35a is a partially enlarged drawing which shows around the L pocket from the reverse before sewing on to the elongating part and the storing part of the pants which has the L pocket which adopted the structure that is capable of expansion and contraction for a waist size.
FIG. 35b is a diagram which shows issues when conducting the piping on the L pocket saccate cloth.
These issues are the deformation of the L pocket which are shown in FIG. 36a and FIG. 36b and it was the same on 104B which is the Letter S shaped line (the peripheral area), the Letter S shaped pocket 102B which has 104C, a pair of pants 101B which is equipped with 102C and 101C. Also the straight line (peripheral area) 104D which is the deformation of the L pocket as it is shown in FIG. 36c and FIG. 36d, the pocket 102D which has 104E, a pair of pants 101D which is equips 102E and 101E were the same.
More, FIG. 36a and FIG. 36b are the diagrams which show the pocket which has the Letter S shaped line and it is a kind of the L pockets.
FIG. 36c and FIG. 36d are the diagrams which show the pocket which has straight line and it is a kind of The L pockets.
Regarding the range of this specification and the patent application, both generally called the Letter S pocket which has the Letter S shaped line as it is shown in FIG. 36a and FIG. 36b, and also the pocket which has the straight line as it is shown in FIG. 36c and FIG. 36d are kinds of The L pockets, so those are recognized as being included in ‘The L pocket’. And a pair of pants with the L pocket' includes a pair of pants which has pocket which has the straight line that is shown in the FIG. 36 (c) and the FIG. 36 (d).